Broken Shadows
by Fangirl.Awesome
Summary: Grear Corrigan is a Protector. So when Sir Caidan assigns Grear Sophie Foster, the girl she has to protect, she must join Foxfire Academy. A Protector must remain a secret. But when Grear hears news that the Neverseen have plans for Sophie, will she have enough power to protect her? Or will she die trying?
1. Keeping Quiet

**Hey people, it's a new story I am going to try to not abandon Fighting with Fear. I hope you like it. ENJOY!**

A/N: This is set before a little before Exile.

Grear's P.O.V.

I stare at Foxfire Academy, clutching my messenger bag tighter against my chest. Kids hurry around me, some jostling me in their haste. One kid had the decency to at least apologize. He had periwinkle eyes and strawberry-blonde hair. I force my feet to start walking after him, not matching the other prodigies' pace. I enter the pyramid shape school, glancing around for the only brown-eyed elf. I spot her with a tall boy with dark hair, another boy with blonde hair, and a brunette girl. I also discover Strawberry Head heading there too.

"Get out of my way, New Girl," a girl with unruly brown hair sneered.

She looked me up and down, her face twisting in disgust. I glare at her and her minions, and she stalks away. I slip through the gathering crowd of elves, gradually drawing closer to Sophie Foster. She has no idea that the 'New Girl' is her Protector. The thought made me smile. I am close enough to Sophie and her friends to hear their conversation.

"Hey guys," Strawberry Head said.

"Hey Dex," Sophie replied.

Dex. That was Strawberry Head's name. I use the shadows to cover me and I slide closer. But someone stuck their foot out, making me trip. I stumble and the shadows fall away, revealing me falling.

"Oomf," I grunt as I slam into the ground.

"Hey, you okay?" I hear Sophie ask.

I scramble to my feet, flushing.

"Y-yes," I whisper, avoiding their gaze.

"You sure? I mean, it's like you kissed the ground," the blonde boy said.

I nodded, my dark hair covering my face. I push it back behind my ears.

"Hey are you new?" the brunette asked.

I nod again, glancing up. They all seem to be staring at me and I push back the temptation of drawing back into the shadows. Suddenly a women's face appears on the wall. She smiles at us, her perfect white teeth gleaming and caramel-colored hair twisted up in a knot on top of her head.

"Good morning prodigies! Before I start with announcements, let me introduce a new student. Let's give a Foxfire welcome to Grear Corrigan!" Everyone slowly starts clapping, staring at me.

I shrink into my uniform. I can feel my face going red. I don't listen to Dame Alina's (who I found out about thanks to Sophie) announcements, instead staring at the ground. I startle when the rest of the elves start moving again.

"So your name's Grear?" Sophie asked me.

I give a simple yes and look down at my schedule. But I glance up again when Sophie starts introducing everyone.

"This is Keefe," -she points to the the blonde boy with icy blue eyes-"Dex, Fitz, and Biana. And I'm Sophie."

Biana was the brunette, and Fitz the other. They must be brother and sister, judging from their similar looks. I smile and offer a small wave.

"What class do you have first?" Biana asked me.

I give my schedule another look.

"I have The Universe with Sir Astin," I answer.

"Oooh, I like him. He's a good mentor," Sophie said, smiling.

I nod for what seems like the tenth time.

"I better get going," I say, "See ya guys later."

I walk down the hallway, hoping I'm going the right way. Fortunately, I am, because no one corrects my direction. I find my room but stop in front of it. I'm not really disappointed about ditching Sir Astin. I mean, who has time for learning when you need to protect someone? I cover myself with the shadows from the hallway, silently gliding back down the hallway. Time to find and trail Sophie.

A/N: Hey, sorry this is short. But whatever. I hoped you liked my new story. See ya till my next chapter!


	2. Busted

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the KOTLC characters or anything that is associated with the book.

I run into Keefe on the way to Sophie. He couldn't see me, since the shadows were hiding me, but I had no doubt he could feel my surprise. I try to glide away, but he caught my emotions.

"Who's there?" he calls. His eyebrows wrinkle in concentration and his gaze sweeps over to me. He walks towards me cautiously, and my heart speeds up.

I sigh, not able to think of a solution of how to get away. I step out of the shadows, looking down sheepishly. I glance up for a minute and see Keefe relax. But just a little.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Keefe asked me.

I shrug. "The Universe didn't sound that interesting."

"So you decided to ditch?" Keefe smirks. "I'm liking you more and more, New Girl."

I flush, and twists my hands. I don't fail to notice Keefe stepping closer. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the shadows twitch a little. I flick my wrist and the twitching stops. When I settle my gaze back at Keefe, I find him staring at my hand and the shadows.

"What did you just do? To the shadows." He questions, suspicion appearing in his eyes.

"It's my ability. I'm a Shadow-Shifter. I can control the shadows and make them change form," I admit. I demonstrate the first part, letting the shadows slide up my arm.

Keefe backs away, his gaze switching between the shadows and me. I take a step forward.

"There's nothing to be scared about," I said to him.

"Who said I was scared?"

"Nobody. But if you aren't then let the shadows touch you."

Keefe looked skeptical, but he let me come closer.

"It's going to be a little cold. That's all." I draw some shadows closer and reach for his hand. I grab it and hold it towards my other hand. Shadows circle my hand and I let it slide over to Keefe. He jumps a little but doesn't pull away.

"It's weird. It-it's kind of tickles." Keefe chuckles, which causes me to too.

We stand there for a second, mesmerized by the swirling blackness. Until a sharp voice asked, "What are you kids doing out here?"

Both of us snap our heads up to find a Mentor with black hair stride towards us. I quickly draw the shadows back into their corners and let go of Keefe's hand.

"Lady Galvin! You have a really nice cape on today," Keefe said, smiling and mussing his hair.

Lady Galvin ignored him and turned her glare to me. "Grear Corrigan, I expected more from you. I certainly didn't expect you hanging out, ditching class, I might add, with Mr. Sencen. Education is more important than boys."

Now she returns her gaze to Keefe. "And you. Risking Ms. Corrigan's future. But both of you will have a week's detention. Off you go, to your classes. And don't forget, detention at lunch." She walks away, her jeweled cape glinting behind her. I frown at her back and turn to Keefe.

"You're not going to class, are you." I say to him.

He smirks. "Nope."

"Good. Because I need your help."

...

"Why do you want me to teach you mimicking again?" Keefe asked.

"Because I need to impress my linguistics mentor. Since Lady Galvin is probably going to tell my men-tors that I'm a slacker and is ditching classes, I need to set a better image for myself. And, linguistics is my next class," I answer. Also, I need to get out of detention.

We are walking down one of the hallways, talking quietly. We almost got caught again by another Mentor, but I hid us with the shadows. This is actually pretty fun, I think to myself. Hiding around, ditching. But I shake that thought out of my head. No, I had to stay at Foxfire, protecting Sophie. I can't let that be ruined by not following instructions.

I asked Keefe if we could head outside, since there aren't any mentors out there to catch us. He agreed. We were just about to head out the doors, when we heard talking. I grab Keefe's arm and pull him into a corner, letting the shadows slide over us. Keefe shivers next to me and I tighten my hold on him. I hold my breath and strain my eyes to see who was there. A man with olive skin and shoulder length blonde hair strode into view, holding an imparter.

"We have to do research into that girl. She just showed up randomly in the middle of the school year," Blondie was saying into the triangular device.

"I know that, Teirgan, but we need more information about her. She could be like Sophie, be part of the Neverseen, Black Swan. There are so many possibilities that we need to get more information," The man's voice said out of the imparter. He had a crisp accent that sounded like Fitz's.

"He's talking to Alden," Keefe whispers.

I don't answer, instead watching Teirgan's retreating form. When he disappears around a corner I let go of the breath I was holding. The shadows fall away and I let go of Keefe's hand.

"That was close," Keefe said to me.

"Too close."

We walk out the doors, relaxing when we got outside. I am usually shy around new people. But with Keefe, I feel comfortable. I hope it's the beginning of a friendship. I never had many of those before. Let's pray I don't screw it up.


	3. Question for Readers

**Hey guys! I totally forgot to add this to chapter two so i'm going to just write it now. So I don't know who Grear should end up with so I want you guys to review what you want to see. If you don't see who you want Grear to end up with then review his name and why, please. Here are the options:**

 **1\. Keefe**

 **2\. Dex**

 **3\. Fitz**

 **4\. Jensi**

 **Don't forget to say why you want him with Grear. Thanks and see you guys later!**


	4. Detention

**A/N: So if you want to know who Grear is ending up with then read the A/N down below at the end of the chapter.**

"Okay, say ' I don't like Dame Alina' in my voice," Keefe said, crossing his legs.

I clear my throat and start. "I don't like Dame Alina." My voice was higher than Keefe's but I was closer than the last few attempts.

"That was...better," Keefe said, not looking at me.

"Oh admit it, I was great." I smile and poke him.

Keefe laughs. "Fine, you were great."

I nod and lean against the trunk of the tree we were sitting under. The leaves provided shade and cooled us down. I close my eyes and start thinking about Mom and Dad. I do this a lot. Thinking about my parents, whom I never knew. Sir Caidan made the Washers erase my memories of them, and they did. But not all of them. I still remembered kind of what they sounded like. Dad had a deep rumbling voice and Mom had a soft one. I hear a rustling noise and open my eyes.

I sweep my gaze over to Keefe, who was standing up.

"What are you doing?" I asked, sitting up.

"Going for a walk. You want to come?" He offers his hand and I take it.

"Don't we have detention soon?"

"Yeah, but we can skip that too," Keefe said with a hopeful smile.

But I shook my head. "No, Keefe, we can't."

Keefe sighs so hard I'm surprised he didn't start coughing. "Fine, be a buzzkill."

I smile. "Thank you, I will."

We head back to school, on the look out for mentors to tell us we earned another week of detention. But none came, fortunately. We made back into Foxfire right when prodigies were heading to lunch.

"You want to grab some food before we go, New Girl?" Keefe asked, heading in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Nah, I'm not that hungry. But I'll go with you anyway 'cause I don't know where we have detention," I answer.

I follow Keefe to the cafeteria, staying close by him. I glance around at the group of elves, talking, laughing, and eating together. One guy glances up at me and smiles. He has curly dark hair and a big smile. He waved at me and I gave him a small wave back. I didn't realize that Keefe stopped walking in front of me until I ran into him.

"Sorry," I mumbled, blushing.

"It's okay. I'm used to girls bumping into me. I mean, Foster does it all the time." Keefe waved his hand to Sophie who was staring at us. I knew she was safe, if she wasn't than my right arm would hurt. It always aches when someone is in danger. Don't ask me why, it just does. Sophie gives us a smile and turns back to her food.

Keefe starts grabbing a bunch of random stuff. When we reach the end of the line, I step up beside Keefe.

"Are we going to tell the others that we have detention? I asked, smiling at them when they wave us over.

"No," he answers, "they're used to me not sitting with them much. I always get in detention. The mentors just love me so much they hand me detention slips like Ancients with candy."

I laugh at his sarcasm and follow him to the door. I don't fail to notice Sophie frowning after us. When we reach the door I pause and call some shadows to watch Sophie and tell me if anything is going south. I nod, satisfied when I see the darkness slither across the floor into a corner by Sophie. I run to catch up with Keefe, slowing down when I reached him.

"So how do you always end up in detention?" I asked.

"Oh you know. 'Accidentally' slipping a pooping elixir in Dame Alina's juice, hiding an angry imp in Stina Heks locker. That kind of stuff." Keefe shrugs, smirking.

I chuckle and shake my head. "Should I applaud your cleverness?"

"I wouldn't mind." Keefe wiggled his eyebrows and I roll my eyes.

I start to slowly clap, keeping an emotionless face. But a smile appears when Keefe pretends to be hurt, holding his chest for dramatization. Before I could roll my eyes again Keefe stops.

"Here we are." He gestures to the door with one hand, holding his five pieces of food in the other. I push open the glass door, walking in. The ten elves in there swivel their heads in our direction and I flush deep red. I scurry to a seat in the back and sit down. Keefe waves and says hey to some of the prodigies. He takes a bite out of something brown and plops into the desk next to mine.

A few moments later a mentor walks in. I feel my eyes widen in surprise when I recognize him. It was Tiergan, the man from the hallway. I feel Keefe straighten next to me and I glance at him. He leans towards me and whispers, "He never does detention, I wonder why he's here."

Before Keefe could say anything else memories of Tiergan and Alden's conversation surface from my mind. _We have to do research into that girl._ Tiergan said. _She just showed up randomly in the middle of the school year._

He's overseeing detention because of me, I think. I study the man now sitting at the desk. Maybe he and Alden work for Sir Caidan and are going to report my progress so far with protecting Sophie. Well I'm not doing a very good job, since I landed myself in detention for the next week. I sigh and lean back in to my seat. It's going to be quite the interesting detention.

 **A/N: Hey guys! So according to people on here and my family and friends, Keefe is going to be it. But I am going to do a little love triangle thing. Maybe. Anyway, thanks for reading and TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Hey guys

**So hey guys. My mom and I had a really long talk about magic and how I should be careful writing about it since I'm Christian and I am not going to go into it since it's kind of private, so all I am going to say is that I am going to stop this story. But I am going to replace it with a different one, so be on the lookout for that. Thanks for reading and I am truly sorry. I hope you lie my new story!**


End file.
